


Bicentennial Vision

by 29PheonixLement



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: One Shot. Late night movie watching between ScarVision :)





	Bicentennial Vision

"Couldn't sleep." Wanda didn't take her eyes from the screen as she grabbed another box of tissues from the table. "Have you ever seen this?" she asked knowing without needing to see that he was there.

"No." Vision answered softly "But given the story, I have been curious," he added thoughtfully now standing behind the couch instead of in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen.

"Why would that man want to be poked in the eye?" he questioned while the actor on the screen yelped in pain at the action of what he'd wanted.

"Cause he's like you. And in that moment he just wanted to feel pain." Wanda sniffed as she finally met his gaze "I need a hug." She admitted shakily holding out her arms toward him like a three-year-old wanting its mother. "Of course." Vision nodded phasing through the couch to give her one. "Better?" he wondered when she held onto him longer than he thought she'd be comfortable with.

"Much. Thanks." Wanda nodded tightening her arms around him as he finished phasing thought the couch so he was sitting beside her while the movie kept playing.

"Exactly right." Vision breathed pulling Wanda from completely falling asleep wrapped in the strange warmth that was his arms. "Huh?" she asked sleepily "His theory about intercourse," Vision told her as if that would explain it all not realizing she hadn't heard what the actor had just said. "Sure Viz." Wanda yawned snuggling closer to him under the blanket he'd draped over them both.

"That is weirdly understandable to me too." she laughed shakily only half paying attention to the conversation on the screen while she was unable to break from Vision's intense gaze. "Right and wrong are always complicated emotions to understand." Vision whispered dropping his eyes from hers at last.

"Humans are complicated it's just how we are." Wanda defended "Can you do that?" she asked curiously "Do what?" Vision blinked "Read people like that?" Wanda prompted rewinding the scene so he could really listen to it this time.

"I try not to so others have privacy in their emotional states, but yes," Vision nodded his eyes still fixed on Wanda's face in the glow of the tv. "So, what can you read right now?" she wondered interlocking their hands together

"Tiredness, curiosity, sadness, and growing….arou…" Vision stopped wondering if the last emotion was because of what was going on with the characters on the screen or something else.

Wanda smiled seeing the indecision in his eyes as she tightened her hold on his hand. She didn't need her powers to know what he was thinking.

"Make sure you free tomorrow night Viz." she yawned cuddling up closer to his side while the movie drew to a close. "You and I have another date."


End file.
